


Creatures of the Night

by wendibird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendibird/pseuds/wendibird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus go on vacation and meet a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter and make no money for playing here.

Creatures of the Night

“I don’t know how the hell I let you talk me into this kind of crap. Transylvania, for vacation? Did you use that vampire enthrall shite on me, because if you did you will be sorry. This place is creeping me out, and I’m a werewolf.” The werewolf sitting in the passenger side of the muggle car complained to his companion.

“Stop whining Remmy, we will be at the inn soon, and you can get a pint and some rest. This is going to be the best vacation we have ever had, just wait and see. You were just as enthusiastic about this trip as I was, it’s your history too, you know. It will be fun to see how the muggles view vampire history. You know they don’t really believe we exist and that Dracula was just a bad ass, crazy mother fucker. You and I know better of course, but it will be fun. Oh and you know I can’t enthrall you, you’re a werewolf, as you mentioned.” Sirius soothed his companion.

They traveled in silence for about fifteen minutes when they saw electric lights in the distance.

“There’s our inn. The muggles make things so much fun, they don’t believe in magic, or really anything supernatural yet they go to such extremes to recreate what they don’t believe in.” Sirius barked a short laugh. “This is going to be so much fun. Look, they even have a castle off in the distance from the village. I bet they will even have vampire hunters. Look at me Remus; I’m giddy as a school boy.”

“Sirius, just get us to the inn, I’m tired. I hate to travel like this, we could have Apparated, you know.”

“No, we couldn’t have. We are doing it the muggle way, Remus. You know I love you, but you are such a fuddy duddy.”

It was all Remus could do not to roar with laughter “I’m a what? A fuddy duddy? Where the hell did you hear that?”

“Yes, a fuddy duddy, it means someone who doesn’t want to have any fun or let anyone else have any. I learned it from Harry of course.”

“I love to have fun.” Remus was a little defensive, then he smiled “I’m with you aren’t I?”

“We’ll see. We’re here, come on.”

 

Later, in their room, as sunlight snaked its way into the day, the vampire and werewolf prepared to end their day.

Remus said from the bathroom, while washing up for bed. “Sirius, why is it you have to talk to everyone you see? How many rounds were on us, anyway? Wait, I don’t want to know. Thank Merlin the muggles don’t believe in vampires or they would know you are one, instead they think you are crazy. I’m all for fun but slow down, love, please.”

“It’s just the first night Remus, I haven’t even begun yet.”He laughed at the moan he heard from his beloved. 

“Besides, they don’t think I’m crazy, they think I’m an enthusiastic tourist, which I am. Now hurry, I’m tired now too, and I can’t sleep without my Wolfie Wolfie.” He smiled, knowing how much Remus hated for him to call him by that particular pet name.

“Sirius, I love you, but if you call me that one more damn time I will stake you myself.” Remus told Sirius as he made his way to the window to be sure the shade was pulled and to the bed. 

He crawled in next to his lover and spooned him, kissing the back of Sirius’ head. “Now, go to sleep, and no funny business, I’m exhausted.”

“But honey, I’m a daywalker, I can go all day.” The smile could be heard in Sirius’ voice.

“I don’t care if you are a daywalker, I am but a poor little werewolf and I’m really tired. If you want any at all this entire trip, you will go to sleep and try to restrain yourself a little on this vacation.” Remus replied against the back of Sirius’ head. 

Sirius could feel the smile on Remus’ lips. They snuggled closer together and quickly feel asleep. 

 

Remus woke suddenly, he didn’t move, something was wrong, but he had no idea what it was so he waited. He heard it again, a shuffle, almost as if someone was in the room trying to move without noise. Again, he heard it, this time he knew someone was in the room. Whoever it was moved very stealthily indeed, had he not been a werewolf he would not have heard anything; and though Sirius being a daywalker did not mean that when he slept he didn’t sleep like the dead (sorry had to do it). Remus tried to smell the intruder, he couldn’t smell anything out of the ordinary; he began to doubt himself, how could someone be in the room if he couldn’t smell them? Then for the fourth time he heard a slight sound, much closer to the bed, whoever it was was getting closer, thankfully on his side of the bed so he wouldn't have to reach over Sirius to…

“Gotcha” he cried out as he grabbed the person by the throat, he was careful to not crush the throat, for now. He stood on the bed in one fluid motion holding his arm out as far as he could to minimize the danger the assailant could do to him. Luckily, although he was not a large man his reach was better than the other person’s. He gently kicked his lover in the bottom. 

“Sirius wake up!” he got no response, so he kicked a bit harder “Sirius, dammit, wake up!” 

One minute the vampire was dead to the world (I know, I can’t help myself) the next he was behind the intruder, holding her in a grip like a vise. “If you want to live you will put your little weapons down and make no sudden moves.” The sound of several things falling to the floor followed his demand.”

“Good, now, who the hell are you and why are you sneaking around our room.”

A lovely feminine voice said “Would you believe” the voice called out musically “housekeeping?”

The two men nearly choked, “Did you serious just say housekeeping? Do you have any idea of how much danger you are in? Besides you don’t use those tools to clean.”

“Look, if you’re going to bite me than just do it. This is…wait a minute; I think I’ve made a mistake. It’s noon, if you were vampires. Um, this is just part of the package, you see I play the part of a vampire hunter for the tourists; I’m supposed to leave a stake in the bed so tourists get the whole vampire experience.” The woman chuckled; she was trying to save herself embarrassment.

“Somehow I don’t think so, look at all this stuff in this bag Siri. I think she at least thinks she is a real vampire hunter.”

Sirius glanced at his mate; once he saw the things the woman had brought with her he turned back to her and shook her like a puppy shakes a particularly vicious toy. 

“Are you fucking crazy, did you think you could break into a room with a vampire and a werewolf and get out alive? We do not take kindly to people trying to kill us.”

The woman blanched at what the man holding her said, she mumbled “Werewolf? Werewolves are real? Son of a bitch!! I’m dead, I am so fucking dead. I knew this was a bad idea. ‘It’s the family business, Marie. You have had plenty of time to do other things, now is the time to follow your destiny, Marie.’ I give in and what the hell do I get my first trip out of the states a vampire who can be up during the day and a werewolf! SON! OF! A! BITCH!”  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other across the dark room, amusement in their faces at the ramblings of the woman.

“Excuse me” Remus said “What are you talking about?”

“Oh did I say that out loud? Sorry, I think out loud a lot. You see, my family has been vampire hunters for thousands of generations, I think from the beginning of time to hear my uncle tell it. Anyway, I never wanted anything to do with the family business, I figured as long as the bloodsuckers, I mean vampires, left me alone I should leave them alone. I left home very young, I did bodyguard work, and the natural abilities of a vampire hunter are very handy in that field. My uncles and cousins found me, saw me on TV, and basically forced me into the family business” She barked a short laugh, “It’s like the effing mob, you can never leave. Before you kill me could you answer a couple of questions for me?”

It took all the two men could do not to laugh “I don’t know why we should but I guess so. What are your questions?” Sirius said.

“Well, why are you awake at noon, and which of you is the werewolf and why are a werewolf and vampire traveling together?” Remus said 

“We are awake at noon because some little vampire hunter interrupted our sleep, I am the werewolf and we are traveling together because we are bonded.” He tried to hold his mirth in.

“Oookaay, I guess I asked for that.” She turned her head to bare her throat, and spoke to the man behind her “Go ahead, please just make it quick please.”

Sirius dropped her on the bed. “I’m not going to bite you. I only drink from my mate. We are not going to kill you, but we do need to get some things straight before we let you go. Lumos.” The lights in the room came on adding to the faint light stealing into the room around the shade.

“You might as well kill me, I have failed and my family will punish me. I just don’t get how you knew I was here. I know I am very good at stealth.”

“I heard you, I am a werewolf and my hearing is many times more powerful than the average humans. If Sirius had been here alone you would have succeeded in killing a wonderful man, he sleeps extremely hard during daylight. Which he can go out into as he is a daywalker.” Remus informed her “Tell me why I can not smell you? It’s as if you have no scent at all.”

“I went big game hunting yesterday and used a scent killer, guess it really works. I never knew that vampires and werewolves bonded, I thought they hated each other. But then, hell, I never knew there were such things as daywalkers.” She was surprised that she was sitting on a bed in an inn talking with a vampire and werewolf as if they were long lost friends. 

“That’s true to a certain degree; vampires and werewolves do tend to not get along. Werewolves blame vampires for their very existence. Rightly so, but all vampires are not guilty of that deed.” Sirius informed the woman.

At the look of confusion on the pretty face Remus elaborated “You know that most vampires can become a wolf or wolflike dog right?”

When Marie nodded he continues “Well, you see the very first werewolves were a product of a vampire in wolf form who was mistaken by a male true wolf to be a she wolf in heat. He mated her, and by some crazy fluke she became pregnant and stuck in her wolf form. She returned to her castle and waited. At a full moon she gave birth to six pups, the first werewolves. Once the pups were born she could revert back. She tried to be a good mother, the pups became human babies when the moon began to wane, and she had servants to help her and was relieved, until the next full moon. With the full moon the babes once again became wolves; she did her best, with the help of her servants, to keep them safe and healthy. She came up with ways to keep the pups safe at each full moon until they reached adolescents, when she had issues with some of them. Half of the pups became almost crazed at the full moon; they ran wild at first only terrorizing the villagers. Later they began to bite unsuspecting travelers who at the next full moon became inflicted with the same problems. The three who kept the wolf under control were able to marry and have children of their own, half of which were” Remus raised his hands and brought the first two fingers and thumbs together to form quotation marks “normal. So, basically that’s the reason there is animosity between many vampires and werewolves.” Remus finished his explanation.

“Wow, I had no idea. Well, now what?”

“First what is your name?”

“Oh sorry, my name is Rosa Marie Garnia Hirscia Camia Mcgowania Helsing. I know a mouthful but, what can I say I’m from an old family.” She smiled, making her face light up.

“Your right, do we call you Marie or is that reserved only for you to call yourself?” Sirius teased. 

“Marie works well. I know it sounds crazy, but I really do need your help. If I don’t kill you or if you don’t kill me I will be punished by my family and quite frankly I’d rather be dead.”

“Remmy?”

“Sirius don’t Remmy me, we don’t know her. She has already tried to kill us; all we have is her word about all she’s said. It’s too risky.” He turned to the slender brunette “No offense, Marie.”

Marie shrugged there was none taken.

“Marie, could you excuse us just a moment. Remus?” Sirius tilted his head toward the bathroom.

“Sure, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Marie replied as she scooted back on the bed until her back rested against the headboard.

Once they got to the relative privacy of the bathroom door Remus and Sirius began to whisper animatedly. 

“Remus, you know Molly has her hands full. We really need someone who can stay calm at the aspect of being killed by not just a vampire but a werewolf as well, and she already said she has bodyguard experience.”

“Siri, we don’t know if she can be trusted.”

“What do you think she is going to do, Remmy? She is a muggle.”

“She is a muggle who very nearly got close enough to put a stake through your heart.”

“All the more reason, she needs protection and if she disappears into the wizarding world her family won’t be able to find her and we solve our little problem.”

“Understand this Sirius Lupin-Black, if she turns on us I will personally kill you, for real dead, got it.” Remus gave in.

Sirius hugged his mate “You won’t regret it Remmy; I have a feeling about her. We can have a mutual binding, that way none of us can betray the other, will that make you feel better about it?” 

When Remus nodded Sirius called out to Marie. “Marie, we have a proposition for you.”

“Hey guys, I need help but I don’t get into all of that, especially with guys I’ve only known less than an hour.”  
All three people laughed, yes Marie would fit right in. “Not that, at least not yet.” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, again everyone laughed.

“Before we make the proposition we need to give you some information okay?” Remus asked.

“Okay shoot.” Marie said curiosity shining in her eyes.

“Well, we know you already know that vampires and werewolves exist, there are so many other things that most people think are only legends or myth that actually exist.” He paused giving the huntress a chance to comment if she chose, she only nodded.

“Magic is one of those things, real true magic, performed by witches and wizards. As a matter of fact a whole world exist that non-magical people have no idea exists.” Again he paused for Marie’s reaction.

“Okay, I can buy that. I’ve seen stuff…” Her voice faded.

“Well not only are Sirius and I ‘creatures of the night’” he used air quotes again. “But we are also wizards.” He gave her a chance to comment, again she chose not to.

“You’re taking all of this quite well, I must say.” Sirius supplemented.

“Like I said, I’ve seen things and this makes them make a lot more sense.”

“Now to the proposition or job offer really. Sirius and I would like you to become a member of our household. You would come with us into the wizarding world where your family would not be able to find you, and if at some point they did we would protect you. By we I mean Sirius and me as well as our friends and family, which not too long ago fought a war with a maniacal Dark Lord and his loopy followers and defeated them. In return you would help us with living our day to day life, especially in the role of bodyguard and sort of nanny for our children.”

Marie laughed a bit. “You want me to be a nanny, isn’t that a bit of overkill? Don’t get me wrong I appreciate the offer, but I would feel like I was taking advantage of you babysitting.”

Sirius said under his breath “You don’t know our brood.”

“What was that?” Marie asked.

Remus answered “Nothing. Trust me it is us who would be taking advantage. Our children are not normal children; they are six year old quintuplets who become wolves at the full moon, just to start with. Also you would not be able to be in contact with anyone from the mugg- I mean non magical world for at least a year or two and then it would be limited to what we needed, you would not see or communicate with you family or friends at all. We can’t protect you if you put yourself at risk like that.”

“Now you have my attention. Little werewolf pups, that could be a challenge. Do they have any vamp qualities? As far as I am concerned I have no family or friends. I always tried to keep from developing attachments because of my family and as I said I left very young and would have stayed gone until I died if they hadn’t seen me on TV, so that’s a non issue. How does all this work?”

“To answer your first question, yes the pups do have vamp qualities, which we will explain as well as everything else on the way home. How this works is we will perform a magical ceremony to bind you to us, this will ensure you do us and ours any harm and that we will do you no harm. It also will make you a part of our family. Family is very important to us as is friendship, understand that. Betrayal will mean punishment that will make your families seem like a special treat.”

“I understand. You know I love kids, and I really like a challenge. So what the hell, I’ve got nothing to lose, gentlemen you have a deal.” Marie stood and held out her hand to shake, wondering if indeed she had lost her mind.

Both men stepped toward her at the same time and gave her a hug, “Welcome to the family, Marie.” Sirius whispered.

“Let’s get this binding thing done, when do we go home guys?” Marie asked.

“We can do the binding ceremony now, and we can leave for home as soon as it’s dark, you can take the time between to gather your things.”

“Cool, let’s get started. But do me a favor and please never refer to creatures of the night again, because now I have that damn song stuck in my head. You know: toucha, toucha, toucha touch me I want to be dirty, thrill me, chill me, fulfill me creature of the night.”

The room was filled with laughter, but now the chorus of that song was running through all their heads as they started their new life.


End file.
